Llorando En Las Sombras
by Ritchy Targaryen
Summary: .:Una serie de pequeños poemas, para una pequeña historia que tengo en mente:.-...-. Un amor entre dos criaturas, dos personas, que por hechos que afectaron sus vidas terminaron desgarrando una pasión que ambos tenían. Lean y comenten, probablemente publiqué algo...
1. Chapter 1

**Llorando En Las Sombras**

 _¡Un rápido saludo a todos aquellos que habéis leído mis historias y que han esperado por más! Lamentablemente por mi gran flojera y pocas ganas de escribir, no he podido traeros algo nuevo que pueda ser de buen gusto. En fin, aquí me tienen de nuevo, y con una historia un tanto corta, resumida en un poema que he compuesto a base de viejas canciones de Blues y algo de tristeza en mi vida.  
_

* * *

"Yo no sé hablar Francés o Alemán, pero te puedo asegurar que mi amor te ha de llegar." - Ritchy, tratando de escribir una cita inmortal.

* * *

.

Algunas veces Dragon Rojo la observa pasar  
Y desde hace tiempo se hace despistar  
La Ángel Reencarnada no lo sabe, y al parecer a ella no le importa  
Lo qué el muestra al estar sufriendo

Y es entonces que el Dragón Rojo se va a despedirse  
Porque no hay nada que pueda decirle  
La Ángel Reencarnada no lo sabe  
¿Por qué habría de importarle?  
Cuando él está solo  
La Ángel Reencarnada no está delante

Para verle llorando en la sombra  
De un amor que soñaba tener, y que ahora está acabado  
Llorando en la sombra  
De la ángel que solía aclamar de él, pero ahora está solo otra vez

De vez en cuando Irina le ve pasar  
E Irina trata de no hacerse notar  
Issei no lo sabe, y al parecer a él no le importa  
Lo que Irina agoniza al estar enamorada

Y es entonces que Irina se va a despedirse  
Porque no hay nada que pueda decirle  
Issei no lo sabe  
¿por qué habría de importarle?  
Cuando ella está sola  
Issei no está delante

Issei la deja llorando en la sombra  
De un amor que Irina soñaba tener, y que ahora está acabado  
Llorando en la sombra  
Del muchacho que quería amar, pero ahora está sola otra vez

Pero el Dragón Rojo puede ver en sus ojos violetas  
E Irina siente en su corazón  
Sí, los dos sienten en sus corazones  
Lo que los está atrayendo sin penas  
Una y otra, y otra vez

Llorando en la sombra  
De un amor que ambos solían tener, pero que se les ha escapado  
Llorando en la sombra  
De un cálido abrazo que ambos han soñado, pero que finalmente han encontrado.


	2. La Vida Sigue

**La Vida Sigue.**

Sentí ésto antes

Ahora lo siento otra vezNo importa cuánto me esfuerce

Este sentimiento no desaparece

Así que...

Pretendo que estás a mi lado

Esta noche...

En este camino olvidado

Me sigo diciendo que...

La vida sigue adelante

Aunque estés a kilometros, tan lejante

Y te estoy anhelando

El tiempo avanza

A la par que la noche le roba a la mañana

No hay nada que pueda hacer

Tú sanaste mis heridas

Yo probe tus lágrimas

Tú me diste tus sentimientos

Y yo abadoné mis miedos

Pero un miedo conservé conmigo

¡Cuánto rezaba!

Para que no amaras a otro

Como decías que me amabas a mí

Si tú tan sólo lo estuvieras pensando

Cuánto te estoy extrañando

Cuando mi mente usa estas iluciones en mí

Me muestra cosas que son lo último que desearía vivir

Es por eso que me digo, ahora

Y me sigo diciendo cada hora

Sólo roba otro trozo de mí

Y este último kilometro

Lo recorro contigo


	3. imperfecta

**Imperfecta**

Algunas cosas están mejor siendo olvidadas, enterradas en ciertos lugares que sólo realmente nosotros visitamos. Joder, y tú fuiste alguien sin comparación. Mierda, nadie te dice qué hacer cuando todo lo que ves se desaparece. ¿Cuál es el puto sentido en todo cuando nada de lo que dicen está bien?

Carajo, ¿qué quieres oír? ¿Acaso quieres escuchar cuántas veces me quebré al saber que no estabas aquí?

Carajo, ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Te hace sentir mejor? ¡Yo tuve que morir para finalmente dejarte ir!

Deténme, si me encuentro creyendo. Una historia siempre se reescribe, por lo tanto, una blasfemía más está permitida. Vale, y tú fuiste tan perfectamente imperfecta. Vaya, que nadie te dice qué hacer cuando todo lo que tienes son mentiras. ¿Cuál es el sentido en todo esto? ¡Es solo una puta despedida más!

Te veo a través de la ventana, sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Dios, se siente como siempre, pero nadie te dice que siempre se siente como casa, sentado completamente solo en tu mente. ¿Cómo te sientes? Esa es la pregunta, pero olvidé que no esperas una respuesta fácil.

Cuando algo como el alma se desmorona, y se dobla como un muñeco de papel y notas de papel, no puedes esperar un poco de esperanza. Así que cuando estés afuera, describiendo todo lo que te rodea, recuerda a quien observas es a mí.

¿Cuánto es real? Tanto que preguntar. Una epidemía de maniquies que contaminan todo a sus pies. Cuando el pensamiento proviene del corazón, nunca lo hace desde un comienzo. Sólo escucha a las voces, no más tristes canciones, antes de que te digas a ti mismo: "Es sólo una escena diferente". Recuerda que es diferente de los has visto.


End file.
